Blossom Finds Hope
by ArmyBratMa
Summary: Blossom spends a night admiring the City of Townsville. She comes across an interesting discovery and newfound hope. A one shot of first love.


I sat alone on the hill overlooking Townsville, taking in the bright lights, the loud and exciting streets, the homes below. It was home, this was where I was created and this is where I shall stay forever. The moon was full and luminous like a pearl. The stars were shining like beacons and reflected over the ocean in the distance. I admired the beauty of my home, the glorious nature of the people living here. I have always seen our people of this city as united, prosperous, peaceful, and joyous. They have risen out of every struggle, out of every disaster to hit them, they have risen with no worries or doubts. It is the job of my sisters and I to protect that in the people and to treasure that motive forever. As a member of the Powerpuff Girls, it is my duty to defend these hopes and dreams, to make them burn brighter and to shine. Hope isn't something we have put into them, we only help their hope grow. I admired that in people, it was something my sisters and I had never felt.

I sat on the grassy hill in silence, listening to the light wind brushing through the forest behind me. I smelled the pine in the wind, I smelled the earth swirl around me as my lungs ached to bond with it and take it in. I felt stronger when I was here, I felt a little better about myself and the life I had. I felt free. When I was a little girl, my father brought my sisters and I up here to enjoy the sunset, to play whenever we had the chance. Of course, when you are fighting crime 24/7 and going to school, it doesn't happen very often. I am the only one in my family that ever comes here now. They are too busy to know what they are missing. I choose to be free and enjoy my time out in the open, to let go of everything in my life, to be me.

As I listened to the animals rustling around in the trees, I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly sat up from the grass and took fighting stance. I had gotten attacked before when I was up here, I got attacked and was hurt pretty bad by some idiot rapist. I may be a hero, but some people don't understand giving back to us in a good way. Anyways, I haven't fully healed from the encounter with that vile man, but I am very prepared if it ever came to it. Now, my hands were balled into fists in front of me and my eyes were darting through the trees to find the stalker. When I heard a crack from the trees beside me, I felt my heart rate speed up with fright, I just didn't show weakness. I was surprised at what I saw appear from the trees.

A tall, muscular boy appear with red hair that went slightly past his ears and he had burning, crimson red eyes. He had a flawless face and was lean considering his muscle. I wore a red shirt that showed off his abs and he had dark, blue denim jeans with red converse shoes on. Atop his head, he had a signature red ball cap on his head backwards. I recognized the boy instantly. It was Brick Jojo, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, our biggest enemy we had ever faced.

He strolled out into the open without noticing me, keeping his head straight ahead and his eyes watching the city lights. I hid in the trees silently while watching him sit down in the grass next to where I had sat. When he settled himself into a comfortable position, he laid aside his jacket he had carried in his arms. I watched as his arm muscles subtly flex and stiffen as he rummaged through his jacket pocket, his eyes searching for something. Even though I didn't know him and I disliked him, I had to admit, he was pretty hot. I watched as his sexy eyes searched solemnly through the pocket, his hair covering his glorious face. With that one look, I felt a surge of excitement hit my heart with great force. I felt my blood through me run hot as I watched him, the hair on my back spiked and I shivered. He made me happy and nervous, butterflies flew in my stomach as I watched him look. It hit me then, I liked this guy, even though I didn't know him. Whenever we fought the Rowdyruff's, I had always kind of enjoyed getting punched by him or when I punched back, I felt bad. I never told anyone since they would think I was crazy, but that was how I felt.

After gawking at him, he finally pulled out a book. This shocked me greatly. I expected a cigarette or a beer. I didn't know Brick could read! After pushing the jacket aside once more, he flipped open the book to a page with a bookmark. I stared in awe as he slowly and quietly began to read aloud.

"I see a beautiful city and a brilliant people rising from this abyss. I see the lives for which I lay down my life, peaceful, useful, prosperous and happy. I see that I hold a sanctuary in their hearts, and in the hearts of their descendants, generations hence. It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known," he read.

I knew what he was reading once he began. It was one of my all time favorites. It was 'A Tale of Two Cities' by Charles Dickens. I relaxed when I listened to him read. The way he flowed over the words, the way he sounded as he read through the passage, the way my heart longed to hear more. I fell in love with his voice. I couldn't stand it any longer. With every ounce of courage I had, I got up from my hiding place and stalked towards him. Nerves were attacking me, telling me to run for I was near someone who nearly killed me. I ignored them with every bit of strength I had, I wanted and needed to push on. I approached him from behind and stopped in my tracks, afraid of what to do next. After deciding, I did something that I would do when meeting someone new, I sat down next to him and said hey. I almost fell over when he replied with a simple hey. I expected some sort of fight or punch, but no, a simple greeting. I stared into his eyes and hesitated before speaking.

"How are you?" I asked but then regretted since it sounded stupid.

"I'm doing fine. How are you? You squatted in the trees for a long time while watching me. Your legs must be tired," he said without criticism, just wonder.

I gasped when I heard he knew I was spying.

"You knew I was watching you?" I asked with dismay.

"Of course, I have super hearing and even without that, you were breathing pretty hard," he said with a teasing quality in it.

"Oh, how embarrassing. Sorry, I was spying on you and you took me by surprise when you began to read. I didn't know you could do that," I said truthfully.

"Hey, just because I am a Jojo doesn't make me stupid like my two other idiot brothers," he said with a tint of laughter.

"Well, I thought that you were smarter than your other brothers. You seemed more educated. Maybe it's because your the leader," I said with curiosity.

"I guess, but who knows? I certainly am not sure. But your pretty bright too, so I wonder if it's true," he said quietly.

"Did I just hear Brick Jojo give a compliment?" I asked while giggling.

"Yeah. You are an amazing person Blossom. I respect you and I actually like you more than you think. I admire your courage, leadership, and love for everyone," he said passionately with the poetic voice.

He quickly gazed down to his feet from where he was staring right into my pink, luminous eyes. I looked down too, but I couldn't help but blush. He really likes me more than I thought. I wanted to tell him.

"Brick, that was so kind and thoughtful. I want you to know that I really like you, but more than acquaintances. A lot more than friends. I know I just had my first real conversation with you, but I feel connected when I'm with you. Please tell me if that's okay," I asked with nervousness biting my gut.

"Blossom, do you not understand. Ever since I met you, I have loved you, even before we introduced each other before our first fight. Remember when you kissed us to defeat us in our first battle? From that single kiss, I knew I loved you," he said with lust coating his voice.

"Brick...I..." I said trying to find words.

I was overwhelmed with lust and love for this man. He edged closer to me, closer to my face. My breath hitched when his hands grasped my waist lightly as his lips slowly moved closer to mine, his perfect pink lips were inches away from me. Brick pulled my close and I closed my eyes. With a delicate touch, he kissed me full on the lips. My heart burst into flames, covering me in fire, scorching me to death. The small kiss rose in intensity as I kissed him back with passion. Fireworks seemed to shoot up into the air and I felt the eruption take place. Sparks flew from my very first kiss with Brick, my first real kiss. For once in my life, I felt hope rise in my heart. I looked forward to the dawn of the new day soon to come.


End file.
